moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Stormwind Guard
The Stormwind Guard is one of the main defensive military force for the Kingdom of Stormwind, consisting of many regiments. The first regiment of the Stormwind Guard operates with around 100 skilled, heavily armed, and highly trained soldiers that are tasked with protecting the city's 200,000 citizens. The regiment is currently led by Lord Marshal Adroby Relindor. It consists of a heavy concentration of humans as well as gnomes, dwarves and certain elves who act as auxiliary and who wish to assist in the protection of the City of Stormwind. .]] The Burning Crusade While Stormwind had committed vast numbers to the campaign against the Burning Legion, this left her armies at home stretched and often without a proper chain of command. A spiralling crime rate, combined with increased demonic activity in the Blasted Lands, forced Highlord Bolvar Fordragon to institute an emergency draft in early 618 K.C., and pull back non-essential officers from the frontline. .]] A Major at the time, Sir Antegas Lemartes was among one of the first rotations called back to Stormwind. Given his service history and list of accomplishments in the Second Draenic War, Antegas was promoted to Colonel, and given command of the Stormwind City Guard. Colonel Lemartes' first action was to name friend and fellow officer Arminius Manstein as his Major. Junior officers and NCMs were alotted, and the regiment began it's work cleaning up Stormwind. By pressing drill and theory into his 'New Guard' as had not been seen in years, Colonel Lemartes created a force that was not only capable of Peacekeeping, but of military action as well. This was first demonstrated in the late summer of 618, when a Twilight summoner brought an eternal Doom Lord to bear against the gates of Stormwind. The Siege lasted for two days before the Guard, and the many unnamed heroes of Stormwind, managed to defeat the monolithic demon. Collapse of Leadership Lemartes was reassigned to service in Northrend at the outbreak of the War with the Lich King and turned over command of the regiment to Alndar Falconblade. Falconblade served with Major Owen Dosius, Captains Jendral and Aaron Glonstern, Lieutenants Silvá, Alleea, Vodeus, Daekor and Bellatrix for nearly a year before Colonel Falconblade was slain in action. Sir Owen was Colonel for a short time before relinquishing the title to Sir Aaron. After only a short time of leadership, largely plagued by indecision, Glonstern stood down. Sir Antegas was pulled back from the Northrend front to reorder the regiment. Colonel Lemartes insisted on a return to methods and protocol which had fallen to the wayside. The undisciplined regiment greatly protested and rebelled against these measures, and due to the stresses of office, Sir Antegas stepped down from his assignment and resigned leadership to Corporal Wallip Whippoorwill in what was considered a controversial act of desperation. Many of the guards protested the decision and Whippoorwill's attempts at leadership. Due to the tensions, Colonel Whippoorwill formed a military police division that diverted men to personally guard his person. Mutiny, Corruption and the Alliance Special Forces The discontent within the regiment led to a near mutiny. Whippoorwill and the officers loyal to him were called out to a meeting held by the dissenters. During the confrontation, shots were fired. The dissenters led by Adroby Relindor fled and formed the "Alliance Special Forces", which were considered to be a vigilante organization and were branded such by the Stormwind Guard. The guard regiment faced scathing public disapproval due to controversial allegations of corruption towards Ex-Colonel Whippoorwill and the disorganization of law enforcement efforts throughout the city. Many of the guards in the regiment defected to the Alliance Special Forces. It was later proven by Justice Lucco Basilieus that Colonel Whippoorwill had embezzled from the pension fund of the Stormwind Guard. Whippoorwill was stripped of his command and the regiment as a unit of the Stormwind Guard collapsed. Basilieus held the charter of the regiment until new officers could be approved for its leadership. Relindor continued his work with the Alliance Special Forces. Unfortunately, it proved ineffectual in combating the city's problems - instead confusing the issue of legal authority in Stormwind due to its vigilante status. Justice Basilieus tried to convince Relindor to take ownership of the Guard, but Relindor persisted in his vigilantism. This fracturing of the justice system allowed many illegal enterprises to take root in Stormwind City. While it can be said that Relindor simply wanted to make a name for himself outside the Guard, having said repeatedly that the Guard's name was tarnished, his actions ultimately meant chaos for Stormwind. Controversial Reform On November 3rd, 619 K.C., while the War with the Lich King raged, Adroby Relindor was called to the Petitioner's Chamber for a last plea to bring order to the guard. A vote was held by the king's council, and an overwhelming majority moved to have Relindor assigned to command the ailing first regiment. Despite protests by Justice Basilieus, who cited the chaos brought by the Alliance Special Forces, Relindor was given command of the guard regiment at the rank of Colonel. Those who were left in the Alliance Special Forces were quickly recruited by Relindor, including Rizuli Nightowl, Dryll Drakoonus, John T. Rolands, Casylia, Alleea, Elnor and many others. With their experience fighting crime as vigilantes, Colonel Relindor and his appointed officers reworked training sessions and refitted the guard's equipment to better suit their needs. The guard regiment, having bolstered their numbers with those of the Alliance Special Forces, secured a great victory in December 619 K.C. - routing the Grimeblade Gang at their headquarters and shutting it down completely. In the same week, Lt. Colonel Rolands introduced the Hall of Colonels ((Website is www.swgcolonels.tk)) commemorating the Guard's past, present and future Colonels, featuring a portrait and brief overview of each Colonel. After the fall of the Grimeblade Gang, its remnants formed several smaller cartels and criminal organizations that quickly filled Stormwind's streets with crime. The guard regiment buckled under the stresses of these new threats, and many of its former vigilantes dissented their work and the new regulations imposed upon them. After a series of misjudgements due to exhaustion, Colonel Adroby Relindor was persuaded to step-down from his rank of Colonel by his officers on January 20th, 620 K.C. Further Shifting Leadership John T. Rolands stepped into a command plagued by dissent and criminal activity throughout Stormwind. On January 30th, 620 K.C., Colonel Rolands stepped down after ten days of command. He voluntarily resigned and handed command over to Lt. Colonel Dryll Drakoonus. In February, Colonel Drakoonus put a gun to his temple and ended his life - unable to cope with the stresses of command. Sir Rolands was ordered by the King to return to his post as Colonel via a missive sent on February 26th, 620 K.C. After a few days of leadership, Colonel Rolands fled the city with his wife and children to an unknown location. Sir Adroby Relindor once again took his place as Colonel of the guard regiment. Although he was considered a strong leader, Roland's reputation was severely damaged by his actions as Colonel. He has never been seen within Stormwind since. On April 8th, 620 K.C., Adroby Relindor was once again persuaded to step down from his position as Colonel. Soldiers and officers alike expressed their dissatisfaction with his leadership and he reluctantly stepped down, giving leadership over to Lt. Colonel Cerebis O'Shaunessy. During such time, those who remained loyal to Adroby were made outcasts despite their position within the regiment and service. After only two days as Colonel, Colonel O'Shaunessey was forced out of his position by Sir Adroby and his supporters. Leadership once again returned to Relindor, this time supported by the three longest serving guard members, Major Vodeus, Major Rizuli Nightowl, and Captain Drekken Blythe. Relindor's Guard Shortly after taking back command of the Guard, Adroby organized his own personal unit of guards to spearhead the reconstruction of the unit and handle delicate tasks. The first to be inducted to such a force was Drekken Blythe. Later following came Kendric Dawson and Tirshton Windrave. In September, 620 K.C., Adroby Relindor was promoted to the title "General of the Stormwind Guard" from direct order of the King. Cerebis O'Shaunessy was promoted to the new Colonel, and Vodeus Gaunt, the new Lieutenant-Colonel. The time thereafter proved to be prosperous for the guard regiment. For the first time in a long time, people were happy with the guard's work. In order to ensure good results, the quality of soldier had to be elevated to a higher standard. A few stand out guards at this time were Oirk, Kelric, Aliaes, Maddroy, and Flonz who all had grown and moved through the ranks rapidly into positions of authority. Collapse of the Officer Corps Early 621 K.C. brought many challenges for the guard. In addition to continuing to cope with the usual threats, the guard lost much of its officer corps to retirement. In February, Major Rizuli Nightowl, one of the Guard's longest standing members, retired from service on good terms and was awarded an honorable discharge. In March 621 K.C., Colonel Relindor's officers revolted, demanding that Adroby step down from command, believeing Sir Drekken Blythe was more suitable for the position despite the fact he was a Death Knight. After Adroby had declined, the entirety of the regiment's officer corps left, leaving only Sir Blythe to serve under Colonel Relindor to help pick up the pieces. Restructuring General Adroby Relindor and Drekken Blythe decided to promote a number of active guardsmen to the rank of Sergeant and Lieutenant to fill the void and allow more growth within the lower ranks. The following members received promotions. Ceciily (Cambell) Morne to the rank of Sergeant, Nakirin Redwing to the rank of Sergeant, Kenyth Seyne to the rank of Lieutenant, Levi Morne to the rank of Lieutenant. From there the guard regiment continued forward on its path through good times and bad. Towards the end of July 621 K.C., Brigadier General Drekken Blythe retired on good terms from his position within the Stormwind Guard and returned to The Ebon Hold. Soliders and civilians alike were saddened by his departure, and proceeded to honor him with praise for his hard work and dedication. He is still credited by a vast majority of ex-guardsmen he had trained for shaping them into better men and women. All of which have believed him to be "great". After his leave from society, he has not been seen by the public since. After some good times, and bad times, several members rose up in the ranks, Lieutenant Levi Morne becoming Colonel before resigning, and his sister, Lilliah Raith (Relindor) took up his rank that was reformed to Commander. Several of his Sergeants, Including Farthen McLain, Ramon Elrid, and Darith Isenhammer rose to officer ranks. First Alliance Battalion Under the Command of King Varian Wrynn several months before the discovery of Pandaria in 622 K.C., the guard regiment was reformed into the First Alliance Battalion as an expeditionary military unit. It served in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms to supplement the Stormwind Army in what eventually escalated into the present conflicts between the Alliance and Horde. In the Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria, the First Alliance Battalion carried out Operation Footprint, which secured land in the Jade Forest for Alliance forces. Return to Guard Duty As the war in Pandaria raged, criminal activities in Stormwind and its provinces crept into the spotlight with several brutal public attacks. The king ordered Marshal Relindor to return to Stormwind City and resume with law-enforcement efforts. After the sudden collapse of the Guard's officer core well into the war in Pandaria, the regiment saw the return of former Colonel, John Rolands, who had been missing for several years after leaving the service. Taking up the mantle of Second-in-Command to Marshal Relindor once more, with the help of other Guardsmen, he has begun to foster growth and new life into the regiment. Westfall CrisisCategory:OrganizationsCategory:Kingdom of StormwindCategory:Stormwind OrganizationsCategory:The Stormwind GuardCategory:Stormwind GuardCategory:Alliance GuildsCategory:Alliance Military GuildsCategory:Stormwind Guilds WIP Trial of Bisrad Mason WIP Gilneas Deployment WIP Currently in southern Stormheim.]] With the disaster of the Battle of the Broken Shore the Guard's engineering corps has been hard at work with trying to establish a steady communications feed between the various Grand Alliance outposts on the Broken Isles. The Guard's forces proper have been cut, with various groups within the regiment being sent to bolster the areas of the Kingdom that came under direct assault from the Burning Legion during the ongoing invasions, specifically Westfall. Small tasks forces have also been sent to the Broken Isles to aid in establishing a firm foothold for the Alliance and Stormwind. Several cuts in the officer corps have also been made along with several key promotions, including a new Commander and Captain. Nathan Zaregorin and Atles Silverblade, respectively. , at Greywatch in southern Stormheim.]]